


Rock Show W.I.P

by littlemissmoxley



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: At the rock showI'll be right in the front rowHeart and soul, we both knowIt’s where I've gotta be.





	Rock Show W.I.P

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I would really appreciate feedback for the short start which I have posted. I was inspired by the song 'Rock Show' by Halestorm if you haven't heard it I suggest you go and check it out. Also, I would like to add that I do not condone cheating, I could of written Jon as a single man but I wanted Renee to be in my story as well.

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing here. Well, I sort of knew and even though in my head I knew it was wrong, my heart said go for it, seduce the married man.  
Now, I know what you're thinking 'Are you fucked?' I know it's wrong of me and I don't even have a plan, but yes to be honest I am. Figuratively, not literally. See, I'm a virgin, not so proud to say, at twenty six years old I'm still a "good girl" not that I haven't tried it just seems that luck isn't in my favour. But tonight may be different, hopefully.

Tonight is my first AEW event. Fyter Fest in Daytona Beach Florida. I have travelled from the other side of the world for this event. Just a young Australian girl hoping to get her cherry popped by a man who doesn't even know I exist, at least not yet.  
You may be asking yourself 'isn't this girl more than a little desperate?' and the answer would be yes, because there is no other man I want taking my virginity.

'God I hope Jon's an ass man' I quip as I smooth my shorts over. I look at my reflection in the mirror, maybe I could of worn a little more make up but Jon Moxley doesn't seem like the type of man who would appreciate a woman with her face covered. I mean, look at his wife. Now, don't get me wrong, I am in no way talking badly about her, I'm not that kind of woman. But with that thought I stop to look at myself in the mirror.

'C'mon Skylar Grace, you know this isn't right, just go out there and enjoy the show and if Mox looks your way, just don't faint'.

I laugh a little to myself as I wash my hands, looking once again at my reflection. 

'Who are you kidding?' I question quietly. 'You know Mox would be a tits man, I am definitely screwed'

I shook my head momentarily before exiting the arena bathrooms.

Trying to find my seat in the arena was a fun game, why I decided to buy a ticket for the very front I'll never know. Stairs are the enemy. Truthfully I was just a huge wrestling fan and I kept reminding myself that there were no ulterior motives, like I said I have no plan, I'm just going to wing it. I'm just going to sit in the front row, smile and have a bloody good time. Most of the night was a blur to me solely because I was focused on the main event and even though I knew it was highly unlikely, I was hoping Jon would come out unscathed. Bit of a long shot considering he was going up against the "Bad Boy" Joey Janela. But here's the thing about Jon Moxley, _Jon Moxley_ is a **man** and any man can defeat a silly little boy no matter how "bad" he is. Jon has been through this loads of times, whether it be in CZW, Dragongate, hell even WWE, albeit a PG version

Tonight was going to be amazing. I'm in my element and ready to go. 

Okay, so I'll admit most of the match was a blur, probably because I was fixated on Jon. I remember he and Joey going through the tumb tacks, Jon spitting them out, at some point a barbwire chair going right into Joey's arm snd then going into Jon's back. Both wrestlers putting their bodies on the line which is what I wanted to see.  
Preferably I wanted to see a little more of the Moxley body, but you never know. 

The crowd went wild as soon as Mox pinned Janela and I cheered at the top of my lungs, but it was to be short-lived as Kenny Omega made his way to the ring. Watching the two men go at it was exhilarating for me, as I'm sure it was for everyone else, but seeing Jon Moxley smile just did something to me. Tonight was an amazing night and it was only getting started. 

After the show I stumbled upon a local bar, it seemed nice enough, a little more lively than the ones back in Sydney, I was definetly not in Kansas anymore.


End file.
